


Ebony Madness

by evangeline333



Category: Kuroshitsuji, Pandora Hearts
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-08 08:46:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1934448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evangeline333/pseuds/evangeline333
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oz is looking for her, and even vowed to marry her. But what would happen if he finds out that the girl in pink dress at the Viscount Druitt's party was actually Ciel Phantomhive? One of the most cold-blooded huntsman under the Queen's Sigil?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. My Lady's Malady

"Are you sure this is the place?"

"How should I know?"

"Oh, right. Why would I even think of asking a stupid rabbit who lived her whole life in a hole?"

"Shut up, octopus head! We wouldn't get lost if you didn't run away from those cats!"

"Octo—pus? The hell! Where did that come from? Wasn't I suppose to be seaweed—"

"AHA! I knew it! So you finally admit it! Just be thankful I've leveled you to the animal kingdom instead of the veggies!"

"Why you—"

"This is it, this is it—Good morning!" someone shouted.

"Oh, hello there young sir…" Tanaka-san, who is busy standing at the Phantomhive Mansion's door, stared at the blonde boy who appeared in front of their estate. "How may I—?"

The old man wasn't able to finish before his steams went off and in his place was a small amiable grandfather sipping tea. "Hoh-ho"

"Cool! He transformed!" The black-haired girl went to his side and simply poked the old man back and forth. The grandfather only replied with another set of 'Hoh…ho'

"Alice! Stop that," the blonde reprimanded the girl.

He was on the act of getting a hold on Alice when a bullet suddenly strayed towards them! It was followed by the girl's shriek clearly taken by surprise. Thankfully, Gilbert was fast enough to push the girl out of the way.

"What was that?!" Gil shouted towards his deceptively-looking young master as he pulled out his own gun.

There was no time to speculate when all of a sudden, the three of them heard a woman shout at the distance, "They've got Tanaka-sama! Finnian, do something!" It wasn't long before a big boulder of rock was flung towards them.

And it was huge, it's twice the size of a typical horse-drawn carriage. A normal person would have been petrified on the spot, but they were not normal (none of them was normal to begin with).

It was Oz, scythe in hand, who sliced it into two. Looking deadly, with dust smokes slowly dissipating around them, Oz slowly raised his weapon towards a frail boy, with hair the same color as his. It's obvious the attack was from this 'Finnian' lad.

Oz wasn't suppose to use his unusual capabilities outside Pandora especially to civilians but there's something about the situation and the look on Finnian's face that made him feel threatened. This is no ordinary people he is dealing with. Hell, the man was not even surprised when Oz summoned his weapon out of nowhere!

"Oz, don't overdo it!" Gil said as he intercepts the bullets barraging towards them. Each shot was answered by his pistol. He even used the boulder as a shield. He turned to Alice. The girl, calmly sitting beside him, looked blankly as if the whole chaos doesn't affect her, "Just look over this old man, got it?" he ordered.

He could almost hear her complain before he dashed to the trees to ward off the assault. He can't see his enemies because of the distance but that didn't prevent him from studying the odds. The bullets raining down on him, was obviously from a 'Ballister Rifle. It would take at least 15 seconds to reload, with the spacing of each shot, he could assume there are at most 31 men aiming at him. This doesn't look good.

But something doesn't add up. He reloaded his pistols. Strange, the enemies' aim is too spot-on. Of course it's not impossible to find high class gunslingers but there is no way all 31 of them has this same manner at handling guns. And another thing, the bullets were not fired simultaneously. Even if an array of bullets purged his hiding place, it's clear that each was shot one-by-one.  _What's happening? Are they waiting for each one to fire before they shoot? That's insane! Unless—no, that's impossible._

Finnian effortlessly swings a mahogany tree he uprooted into Oz's direction. The man is impossibly strong, but it was still no use against the B-Rabbit's scythe.  _He might be strong but he's no match for me,_  Oz thought. Knowing the guy is defenseless, he dared to ask "Why are you attacking us?"

The guy tried a statue but it was sliced like butter. Undeterred, Finnian said "You attacked Tanaka-san and Mister Sebastian said no visitors."

"Mister Sebastian? Wha-" it was Oz's turned to be surprised when the gardener suddenly rushed towards him with—don't laugh—a lawn mower! Finnian looked like an idiot but Oz didn't expect at the state of damage his brain might have! Brushing the preposterous weapon (if it is one) aside, Oz decided to put the guy into sleep. When to his amazement; the lawn mower stood a chance! Not only that, it was gaining on him!

"Don't look down on the Phantomhive household!" Finnian shouted as he placed his weight on the common (?) gardening equipment [not sure if such machinery existed during Victorian era but who cares?], almost crushing poor Oz.

> _Weeks ago_
> 
> _"Here, take this." The butler hand a state of the art machinery to the gardener._
> 
> _"What's this? A gift? Mister Se~bastian! You're-!"_
> 
> _"Please refrain from administering unnecessary emotional outbursts, Finnian. It's unseemly." But Finnian is too busy going googly-eyes while trying to give Sebastian a hug, as he tightly clutched the "gift" he received from the butler. Of course the butler swayed from the attack. Having broken ribs from this seemingly innocent display of affection (Finnian's bear hug is quite notorious) can be quite troublesome even for a butler of his caliber._
> 
> _The young master, who happens to pass by, took a peak at the supposedly gift that is now being smeared with Finnian's tears of joy._
> 
> _"Oh, so you've stole it?" the young master remarked._
> 
> _"More like put into greater used. Ronald Knox owes us after all."_
> 
> _"I'll take good care of it! I promise you Sebastian!" Finnian shouted, filled with overflowing happiness. It reminds him of a child receiving a present from St. Nick* which is absurd actually if you consider what a reckless drunkard the alleged saint is._
> 
> _"When you said 'take care' are you referring to just staring at it for hours and not taking it out from your closet?"_
> 
> _"Exactly!" he answered with a moronic smile._
> 
> _Sebastian only give an exasperated sigh, "I knew it would come down to this" he whispered. Then, looking sternly at Finnian, he ordered "Just use it to take out **weeds** ,_  _understand?"_
> 
> _"Sure, whatever you say!"_

"This can't be. What exactly are you?" Oz asked, almost short of breathe from fending off Finnian's unceasing assault. He can't believe what is happening. This is insane, he can't even sense any chain attached to the gardener and yet he can hold on to his scythe! On the background he can hear the exchange of bullets. He knows he can trust Gil but these people—shit, who are these people and why are they attacking them?

"Me?" Finnian said, waiting for a dramatic pause before he added, "I am just one hell of a gardener!" Then he smiled and put on a typical Finnian pose*. He wasn't able to finish though before he was hit by a tall gentleman from behind. Oz didn't noticed his presence, the man was attired in an immaculate dark jacket and tailcoat with elaborate threads.

Oz can only stared at the man.

"Stop imitating me. Seriously Finnian, if you'll mimic something from me, at least make it decent." The gentleman who saved Oz, glanced at him only once and said "Guests, I apologize from this rude welcome. We normally wouldn't treat our honored guests in this manner."

From his position, Oz was utterly dumbfounded. The man was—overwhelming, it's like being pulled towards him by simply following his movements. He couldn't remember feeling this petrifying presence to anyone except to Glen Baskerville, like the gentleman came from the bottom of Abyss itself!

The man didn't gave him any more attention and proceeded to the mutilated boulder where Alice and Tanaka-san is hiding.

It took a moment for Oz to realize that there was also a grangly man in there—dressed in a cook's attire—with a firethrower! His eyes quickly searched for Alice and when he spotted her, she was doing nothing!

"ALICE! RUN!" he was able to shout but it was too late. Fire engulfed the girl. He could hear an ear deafening scream coming from his friend. And it stopped him,  _Alice_ , what did they do wrong?  _It was all his fault._  Thoughts rushed in his head. His fault. There must be a mistake. He didn't imagine that it will turn out to this.

Damn it! He shouldn't have come. He shouldn't have dragged everyone just because of a simple impulse to see  _her._

Tears almost sting his eyes when suddenly, he heard someone laughed!  _Alice?_ His head jerked up searching for the girl.

"Hey, Meirin! Finnian! Stop this already! I won't let you hurt these people!" The guy with the firethrower shouted to his comrades before he turned to Alice who is heartily chomping down a piece of beef. It's still smoking from the tenderizing it went through from the cook's unique method of cooking.

"But Bard-!" A girl protested. It's the same voice they heard a while ago.

"No buts, Meirin!" He answered back, when Bard saw the gentleman approaching, he raised his hand and said "Look Sebastian," pointing to Alice, "told you my food is edible. Just look at her!" He said with pride.

 _It didn't surprise him…she could eat raw meat for crying out loud!_ He can't help it, he started laughing.  _Idiot!_ Still, Oz is thankful Alice is alright, a huge burden was lifted from his chest.

The gunshots stopped. Finnian repeatedly apologized for almost mowing him over, as Oz tried to stand up with legs still unsteady from the fight. The gardener said something about weeds (he must be high—argh~ sorry for my failed attempts to be funny). Gil was also quick to check on him. He almost went back to his adorable 13-year old self, pestering over him. What a handful, Oz thought. Gil didn't even realized to two scrapes of bullets on his cheek and neck. Too close, if it weren't probably for Gil's reflexes, the bullets might have severed an artery! He sighed, trying to make sense of everything.

But this is unexpected, he thought smiling a little, to think that they'll be saved by Alice with her doing absolutely nothing—well, except for eating.

"Odd," Sebastian muttered, addressing Oz as he glanced back at him. "You seem to be on the same contract as my master, but only—how should I put this..?"

"Pardon?" Oz asked.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!?" A high-pitched voice echoed throughout the estate. Everyone was transfixed on their places except for the butler.

And at the entrance, with the door ajar, stood a girl. Ebony hair silkily flowing unbound from her nape up to her knees, and eyes the drowning color of the ocean.  _Oh, he could easily drown from them,_  Oz thought.

She was how he remembered her and more. Her image forever engraved on his memory on that day. He would never forget the adorable purple turban, ornamented with blooming flowers of white irises on her head, which mysteriously hides her right eye. Just as well, seeing one of her daunting eyes is enough to make him weak, imagine if it's two! Or the cherry gown that hugs her body beautifully, embroidered with fleur-de-lis of white and violet. She's just as elegant as he remembers her.

"My lady," the butler replied. "May I present to you, Lord Oz Bezarius of House Vessalius; the heir of one of the great seat of Four Dukedoms of England."

As Sebastian proceeds with the introductions, Oz trancedly walked past the butler and into the steps of the entrance. His eyes not leaving the girl in front of him; and just at the mouth of the steps—when he's already at the young lady's eye level—Oz took a knee, grabbed her gloved hand and pressed it to his lips. The lady, startled, backed her hand away. He felt a quick longing when he felt the warmth of her hand left his grasp. And that's when he knew, that's when he decided.

Oz looked sharply at her flushed face and said in a determined voice, "My Lady, will you marry me?"

[](http://evangeline333.deviantart.com/art/untitled-467189800.html)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Santa Claus he is not a drunkard! It's just that Sebby-chan always find him high on cocoa.


	2. Ample Armoire

"Uhm, so can you tell me your name,  _My_  lady?" The blonde boy asked.

All of the guests are now comfortably seated at the parlour. Alice is still eating, with Bard who is clearly singing praises of joy for having someone finally realizing his raw talents as a cook; Gilbert is right beside her, acting nervous and glancing at every minute things that move; and Oz nonchalantly and boldly drooling at Ciel's presence.

Ciel has no idea how to react. She has no idea whether to be disturbed by this guy's absurd proposal, get angry for not knowing her name after what he did, or be annoyed for that annoying way he lingers his words on the word 'My' as if to imply something she doesn't want to contemplate right now. This only added to the headache she is already suffering with.

She made a mental note to her servants. All of them, after apologizing to the guests, were standing at the right side of Ciel's seat. Finnian is grinning as usual, but Meirin has been quiet. The servant is only staring straight ahead, exactly in line to Gilbert's seat.

Gil can't tell whether the housekeeper is looking at him because of the thick glasses she's wearing but someone is clearly stalking him. He just can't shake off the feeling of being targeted by unknown entities.

"My, and to think I thought I'm the only man who can make you flustered,  _My_   _Lady_." Her butler interceded as he goes along serving tea to their guests.  _Not to mention her insufferable butler who is clearly having a ball at her expense!_

_Flu-flustered?!_ It was Oz who was more shocked at this bit of  _intimate information._ He glared at the servant whom he first believed to be a noble. With the guy's handsome gait and intimidating atmosphere, no one would have guessed that this person is a mere butler and the young lady's home tutor. He continue to glare daggers at the servant, while Sebastian—amused—went to his lady's side, pour tea and let his fingers linger seductively to Ciel's arms.

Oz was turning red with infuriation. A clear  _don't-touch-her_  aura was being emitted towards the butler. Not yet satisfied, Sebastian ventured on, "My lady," he cupped Ciel's chin, lift it up and closed the distance between them.

Oz and Gilbert gaped at the scene; both scandalized, only Oz is feeling murderous. "A stray eyelashes" Sebastian explained showing the eyelashes between his fingers, "it might turned out to be troublesome for you, Mistress."

Ciel only brush his hand away, not feeling awkward at all (really, there have been worst instances), "Next time, just point it out Sebastian."

"Yes, my lady." He went to Oz next, "Tea, Your Excellency?"

"Yes, please." As the butler pours, Oz suddenly dropped the cup. It was falling when Sebastian gracefully caught the cup without spilling a drop of it's contents. The servants, awed, clapped their hands. Even Gil and Alice was amazed.

Oz can even see Alice chastising him with a  _you-useless-servant!-why-can't-you-be-more-like-him_  look. This is frustrating!

"Oh sorry," He said instead, trying hard to make it sound bored, as if the spectacle is nothing. "Here, let me help you."

"No need, Lord Oz. It's only-" then, the whole tray fell when Oz accidentally (?) elbowed the trolley. The sound of porcelain crushed the tensed silence.

"Clumsy me. I've broken them. Don't worry I'm going to replace the whole set. How much was their worth? Is your  _lifetime wage_  enough to cover it up?" Oz said, a nerve jutting out in irritation, arrogantly implying the gap between their status.

"Lord, I assure you, I am being paid handsomely," you can easily assume it to be priceless. Sebastian took a quick glance towards his young master. "You might not afford such bargain." Sebastian replied, hiding a knowing smile while enjoying the cluelessness of the brat. "Just my mistress' well-being is enough payment for my humble services," he added smoothly.

Oz continued glaring while Sebastian smiled plainly out of decorum. Ciel, who is the root of it all and utterly naive of the insinuating discourse, almost yawned in total boredom. She still has work to do. Juggling her life as Ciel Phantomhive, the Earl of Phantomhive Estate and owner of Funtom Company; and performing her duties as the Queen's Watchdog, is not that easy. She can't afford another distraction.

And now this! This—this thing had to happen! Why?!

"Lord Bezarius—" Ciel started but was quickly interrupted by Oz saying she should call him by his first name since they are going to get married anyway.  _The nerve!_ "O-Oz-sama?" she tried again, using her timid sugary voice. Something engraved from her lectures.

"Yes?" he said obviously reveling at the sound of his name on her voice.  _Almost makes her feel sick. Gargh!_

"I haven't had the pleasure of a formal introduction. I don't want to sound rude, but may I ask, how—I meant. For a future Duke to have such interest on a—"

"Oh don't be," Oz hastily amended ( _they always fall for this kind of manner_ , Ciel reflected having a slowly disintegrating opinion to men in general), "You might not remember me, but I was one of the guests at the Viscount Druitt's party. I met your aunt, Lady Angelina Durless*, I'm sorry of your terrible loss."

"It can't be helped, Your Excellency. Your condolences were greatly appreciated," she said meekly. Come on, just answer the darn question. Just be done with it. She doesn't want to extend her acting like a demure innocent little girl in front of anyone!

Oz went closer to Ciel and then relate to her why he went to seek her out. You could see her face paling at each second. And when it's over, she stood up, went to get her umbrella (she's still having problems not having her cane in hand) and left the room. "Please forgive me, I had a terrible headache…will you please stay for the night? Oh that would be lovely" she said and gave them a weak smile before going out.

Silence…

Then the butler issued a litany of orders for the household. The servants scurried away as if in panic and the visitors were left in the parlour alone with the butler. "Hey Oz, what did you say to that girl? She looked like she swallowed a ball of pins!" Sebastian heard Gilbert, whispering to Oz who seems dazed at the girl's reaction.

How amazingly useless. As if he won't be able to hear them. He can hear them breathe so nothing was left out from the butler's ears.

Thinking over the small conversation between his master and her suitor, he can't help but smile. What an interesting turn of events. Try to think of it, he only went to churches for funerals (or to raid them for a number of reasons). He stifled his chuckle. It's been a long time since he went to a wedding.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Lady Angelina Durless is the real name of Madam Red, her title should have been Baroness Barnett but since her husband died and without an heir, the title was passed down to the closest kin on the Barnett side of the family. She's the sister of Ciel's mother so she doesn't bear the Phantomhive name.


	3. Defining Definitions

About a month ago, Ciel Phantomhive led a normal life (as normal as the manga goes); acquiring wealth both legally and in not-so-legal basis; heading an underground secret society under the grace of the Queen; infiltrating filth; killing people every now and then, and other less entertaining stuff. And he was still a healthy—boy— of 12.

She missed those times. Now, she has no choice but to continue living as a diminutive docile mistress of her _cousin_ ’s estate. A cousin, mind you, that seems to be always busy on matters abroad (business has been expanding).

Not that it’s a loss; she can still quite easily pose as a boy (except for some certain days of the month that left her cursing G-d in ways she haven’t thought); she can access places that was unimaginable until now (I meant soirée and other social gatherings (she’s not a pervert!). You have no idea how much a woman can disclose through gossips); and anyway a woman, even a girl, has ways that can be useful in any situations.

However, there are certain setbacks. Take for example, her height…for reasons unbeknownst to anyone, she—had—shrunk. She doesn’t want to discuss the matter. But come on, what’s up with that?! It’s like her height went all to (she was expecting certain advantageous areas, but no, it has went all) to her hair! And another was the unnecessary and revolting attentions that are being given to her by her male contemporaries. If only she can shoot those bastards! But that would be messy; it would be Sabrie Tragedy all over again!

“How are you feeling, My Lady?”

“How many times had I told you, stop addressing me like that when we’re alone?!”

“I am to respond appropriately at all times. Being an authentic (?) lady warrants courtesy that suits a lady. This situation is of no exception.” He is really starting to get under her skin. He’s enjoying this too much!

“Then I’m making this into one.”

“Ah, but that would be a predicament for a humble Butler such as myself!”

“Shut up!” Exaggerations! Where was her gun when you need it?! She rose under her covers and went over the bed stand. “So what did you find out?”

Sebastian became serious. He handed out a blueprint to Ciel as well as some documents with burnt out parts on the edges. “It’s all that I can salvage. I’ve already checked out the vicinity but no trace was found.”

“So nothing has changed.”

He went closer, examining Ciel in her nightgown. Hair tossed in disarray, droopy eyes and a languid air due to sleepiness. If she didn’t happened to be his Lord, he would have presumed that she was inviting him to bed which is tempting especially with her scent tainting the whole room. “And it seems the effects are not wavering.” Sebastian added.

To make it worse, Ciel pulled her lapel and peaked beneath the dress’ neckline, “and so it seems.”

He had to struggle to resist giving himself a facepalm. It was her day of the month, (hence the dress—wearing pantaloons and breeches is inadvisable at these precarious moments), didn’t she realized how appealing her blood is to a demon, especially to him? This added innocent seduction is the last thing he needed.

 “It is entirely your fault, was it not, My Lady?”

“Shut up, Sebastian!”

“It wouldn’t be such a problem if you didn’t drink from that suspicious bottle.”

“But it was lying in the Study Room!”

“Still, you shouldn’t have acted so immature as to intake something without knowing what it is!”

“I was thirsty.” She defended, her lips pouting a little.

Cute, he almost said except there’s no way he would actually mutter such undignified compliment in front of his master. Who knows what she’ll come up to make his servitude more interesting (in a very annoying way).

“You could have ring me anytime.”

“How should I know that Finnian would bring something so --- as a souvenir from that damnable wreckage we found him locked in!?” And it didn’t helped that the bottle was exactly like Ms. Irene Diaz’ Red Perilla* including the red dark liquid!

“I wouldn’t be too harsh on that laboratory facility. It has, after all, quite interesting ways of experimenting on humans.”

“It’s a distortion of the highest value,” she could still picture the facility. To think that humans are capable of creating something achingly similar to hell where people practiced a so-called alchemy, warping human nature with their own hands. A slaughtered pig is better off compared to those test subjects. “The Queen is only proper in getting on the way of that monstrosity.”

“And yet she allows you, a monster of her own creation, to run rampant for her every beck and call.”

Instead of taking it as an insult, Ciel only looked straight to her servant, defying him to say otherwise, “You know well I wouldn’t stand to have a rival.” If the facility was a success, then mediocre nobles will be able to ascend into the status that of a devil. It would only make it harder for her to handle her affairs. “If there would be a monster in this country, it would stand at my side,” her eyes drilled to her butler’s stare “or I’ll make sure it would be me.”

An unnoticeable grin tugged to his lips, _as he expected_ , “And so, you have My Lord,” he replied, bowing his head a little in a true sense of respect, then quickly added, “in the body of an adorable Lady.”

He left her fuming for a whole hour.

This has been her life ever since. And she’ll be more damned than she is already in if she’ll stand up for this! She has to find a way to bring her body back. If this continues, she might actually start acting like a girl. Hell, she’s already addressing herself as a ‘ _she_ ’!

In the meantime, she has another problem in her hands. And that was the blonde boy sleeping on the west wing of the mansion. He seems—peculiar. Of course she’s been used to oddities for the past years and this Oz is surely one of them.

He was able to face not only Finnian’s strength but also Knox’ lawn mower. And that scythe, a Reaper perhaps? Golden strands of hair, and a pair of the palest emerald eyes she have ever seen. Those eyes keeps flashing to her memories, it reminds her of the clearest day at the sea, unperturbed with winds. It seems like whenever you stare at them you would feel like being tugged from the insides. A calming day.

She doesn’t like it one bit.

She went over the reports, checking for any more clues for a cure. Just like what Sebastian said, there was nothing. And on the next folder was the detailed account about the Vessalius Family.

The first thing she saw was the picture of the young Duke ten years ago, the same face that adored her at the manor’s footsteps.

She’s aware of the Duke’s strange circumstances.

The four Archdukes, the existence of Abyss, and everything related to Pandora. What a curious world we live in, she mused to herself. She, the Earl manages the underground…and manipulating information have always been her Ace. And she had been successful so far from preventing Pandora—that puppet organization—to tread on her territory. She stared back at the photo, at the unflinching smile of the Duke. It’s been a long time since she have seen a miserable smile on someone her age.

To find someone like her. She laughed mockingly, a curious world indeed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ms Irene Diaz is an opera singer on the His Butler, A Detective Arc, she has an anti-aging concoction made from red perilla and is also used to relieve stress. I wanna try it too!


	4. Neglecting Novelties

Oz decided to see her. That was the original plan to begin with but yesterday didn't go according to the 'original plan' and so today he'll make it official. He will see her in the way he imagined it to be.

That includes petals romantically swarming all around them as they run towards each other's arms. And their names being shouted [in echo] as they became closer and closer. And when they touched, he would whirled her and lift her up in his tight embrace while her laugh filled his ears. And they would confess their love for each other. He can't help feeling excited at the thought.

He straightened his spine and made his man-face. Nothing can stop him! Finnian—amazingly the gardener was really easy to warm up with, [you really can't help it if the man would greet you early in the morning with one of the most honest smile you've seen], told him where the Lady's quarters are at. And so he went straight in.

[You have to remember that his disposition is still that of a fifteen year old and the only Lady he have the pleasure of being familiar with is with Sharon-san {which is not much}—being with Alice kinda warped his perspective on the norms of social conducts regarding women in general]

But when he entered the room, what greeted him rooted him on his place. The girl of his dreams is naked infront of him! Blood rushed towards his face (and some unmentionable parts as well) and was too shocked to glance away and even if he wanted to, I don't think he had the strength to do so.

She was beautiful. In every sense of the word, in every meaning you can come up with. And describing such lewd thoughts that passed through his brain is too cruel to degrade such specimen of beauty!—that is until he noticed the butler.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" Oz shouted, paper white, finger accusingly pointed at Sebastian who is just a few feet from the naked lady of his dreams! Ciel just shrugged finding nothing wrong at the situation, forgetting again that she is now a decent young lady and was even into the act of asking the young lad the same question when she noticed Oz, fuming mad, already rushing towards the butler! She was almost panicking when Sebastian mindfully whispered to his master to scream—accordingly.

That is when Ciel stared at her exposed appearance, the butler unmindfully handling her gown, and the Duke who is now clearly getting closer to them; and with blood suddenly rising to her cheeks, she accordingly—screamed.

Oz was startled at the cry, and when he opened his eyes, he could see the blanket dramatically flung in the air, instantly blocking his view. Slowly and very elegantly it settled on the floor into a heap of fabrics, revealing the girl, now clad in pastel hues of cotton and wool and the man—whom he assumed to be Sebastian—became that of a gentler gender! His eyes were still fixed on the tall woman dressed in a spartanly shade of black and grey, and who can easily pass as a lady's maid as any—except for the uphandedness which she carries herself that doesn't become of her stature.

"Shouldn't we be asking that question, your excellency?" the woman said, that statement slapped him back to reality.

"Et-to, weren't you naked just now?" he clumsily blurted out. He didn't mean to voice out the first question that crossed his mind, but when his eyes went to cold glare of his lady, hardly concealing her anger, he can't help but be fascinated. Even in cold hard murderous rage, she is still magnificent, Oz thought to himself.

"You pervert!" shame slowly creep in to her that Ciel can't help but hurl an insult.

Preferring this enraged blushing maiden than the below 45 degree frigid iceberg, Oz went ahead with the 'pervert' route and do what he can make at the situation.

"My apologies my lady!" Oz, exclaimed with great drama. "As a token of my sincere intentions, I would make right of my actions and marry you at once!"

Headache, Ciel's head is brimming with irritation that has already materialized into pure agony, still she was able to summon a plaintive smile, "Your excellency! What a nice surprise." Ciel said, trying to act like she was really surprised and happy to see him, when in fact she wants to see blood.

Oz gave a confused look, not really knowing why the young mistress is acting as if it was the first time they've seen this morning—as if nothing happened.

By this time, Ciel has two choices. It is either to silence Oz, in any way possible which would end up for the blonde to disappear—a circumstance (even how tempting) would be impossible since he is now on the Phantomhive's care. And the other one is to preserve her reputation, and do the honorable thing. That is to marry him, which she is determined to avoid at all cost!

She's aware that Oz knows this. Finding both options tasteless she demanded subtly that the embarrassing episode be forgotten.

"I-I appreciate the visit though I am certain an innocent walk to a lady's bed chamber this unearthly hour of the day is—um, unprecedented!" Ciel said, meekly hiding her expression behind her bangs.

Realization came to Oz as he looks down on the girl's expression. Gone were the flash of anger from her eyes, instead there sitting infront of him was a very agreeable little lady. Then with a devil's plan he said, "Eh? Why are you acting like nothing happened?"

"My lord, nothing did happen. It must be your imagination." Ciel said innocently cocking her head to her side.

It was the confirmation he waited for, "But I am certain I have seen you just awhile ago, undressed with your creamy shoulders exposed up to your smooth bosom!" and with this, he may be able to blackmail her.

Not that he would actually use such method to the object of his affection! Don't get the wrong idea, he just simply find the harsh cold side of her more amusing than the sugar and sweet one that welcomed them yesterday—just after they were almost mauled over by the household servants.

"Yo-you've seen…my..bosom!? What bosom?!" Ciel shouted before she could stop herself, startled at the blunt comment. She played exactly on his palms! And she hates it. She could still endure this, Ciel thought trying to stop her hands from twitching with indignation.

Then the tall servant cried (Oz, almost forgot the woman's presence!) "Mistress! To even doubt yourself of your asset! Even how insignificant— " and a shoe went flying to the mysterious woman who wasn't able to finish her sentiment. Thankfully, the tall woman docked her head in time to dab a handkerchief to her eyes threatening from tears, avoiding the flying projectile.

But this goes unnoticed by the duke as he continued dreamy-eyed, immersed at the sweet memory, "and those wonderful curves, with such a luscious backside and silky—"

"GET OUT! NOW!" She even screams with such grace! Oz thought, scramming to get out of Ciel's room, and away from any other make-shift projectile she might flung at him.


	5. Entertaining Engagements

On the other side of the manor, things started to stir to life especially with Gil almost going berserk while opening every door he encountered, which interestingly includes smashing bolts of innocent cupboards and cabinets of all sizes. Any respectable duke in his position should not—in any respect, be found behaving this way, but concerning the reason why HE IS acting this way, anyone would have understand. After all Oz is missing.

Oz is missing. Oz is missing, Oz is missing. 

Gil, who happened to pass by Oz's room by accident, even if it was two corners away from his own, was on the verge of waking everyone in the mansion with the ruckus he is making. Panicking, he set his heart to look for Oz. But what really put Gilbert "Raven" Nightray on high alert, was that damnable maid! That Meirin-woman seriously spells trouble and Gil has no idea why that house servant singled him out!

Just last night, that woman spilled wine on his lap, crashed a pile of plates on his feet (it could have been his head if he didn't dodged!) and was almost stabbed from the wrong twist of her wrist as she cut a roast pheasant from the dining table! Gil was really amazed no one has died from the woman's clumsiness! All the while, she would apologize repeatedly—and there goes another slip from her hands which launched the knife straight at him!

He sighed. When supper was over, he felt like he just survived a death sentence!

Gil slammed another door. With that on account, no wonder Gil is so highstrunged, and just when he prepared himself for another set of "bad luck" in the form of a maid-megane,Oz suddenly is gone!

He had this nagging feeling he can't shook off the moment he entered the Phantomhive mansion and the feeling intensified when the lady, whom his master was infatuated right now, announced that she can't dine with them for supper because of a headache. And worsen when he saw Oz gloomed with rejection and depression. His master seems to be really concerned on the lady's condition.

Gil blow out a heavy sigh, he can't help but sympathized with Oz.

Then somehow, Gil found himself heading at the other wing of the mansion. His pace quickens as he headed to the off-limits zone, knowing full-well he might find Oz there—he even cursed himself why he haven't thought about it in the first place.

And just as he expected, he find Oz at the hallway leading to the Mistress' room, staring at its door. The blonde looked dazed. Mechanically, Oz looked up,his friend sweating and almost out of breath from looking for the blonde, and when their eyes met, Oz said in a dead tone as if reciting the alphabet, "Gil? Is that you?"

Something's wrong.

Gil rushed towards Oz and when the raven was able to get a hold of his master, he noticed Oz's face flaming with red!

"Oz! Are you sick!?" his voice filled with concern.

"It's nothing," was the only reply as Oz hides his expression with his arms but his former valet is not comforted. With a grunt, he pinned his master's hands from his side, locking him against the door.

"But your temperature is not normal!" he could feel the heat emanating from where their skin touched, and Oz pulse is racing at speed that is alarming! He must have contracted a virus, was the only thought that raced through Gil's mind.

"I-I don't know what's wrong with me," Oz muttered. He looks on pain as he struggled through his words. "I couldn't think straight, and I can't get my mind off her."

"Her? Is it about your Lady again?"

"No, no, you don't understand!" Oz pleaded, finding it harder to voice out the confession he wanted to make. "Just awhile ago—I-I saw her!"

"But isn't it too early for you to meet her?"

"I just wanted to check if she's fine. S-so I went to her bed." His face went a shade redder.

"Her bed!?" Gil was shocked, he didn't expected this.

"And and, Gil! I wanted to claim her!"

Steams suddenly burst out of Gil's temple and he went beat red. "Eh? Eh? A- ahem, a-ano, t-that sort of th-thing—we, w-we, WE SHOULD CALL BREAK-SAMA!" he said almost exasperated as if it took all his strength to say them.

"Right," Oz said much more miserable than before, "you are also inexperienced about these things."

And then the door opened. The sudden loss of support, made both dukes wide eye and they both saw each other falling. And with a thump, they find themselves lying on the floor. Gil didn't know that it was the lady is still in her room and was surprised to find Ciel and a woman—Sebastian still on his disguise, gaping at the mess infront of them. The lady tensed as she sit on her desk chair with morning breakfast already settled infront of her, and the tall woman still had her hand on the doorknob.

For Oz and Gil, the episode was only a bit embarrassing, but on Ciel's perspective, she can't help but gulped. Ciel just saw two young attractive gentlemen, intimately lying on top of each other, almost a breath away! Lord Gilbert pinning the blonde who has pained confused expression of an uke, breathing heavily as if a burden hung on their muscular shoulders! And their gorgeous flushed expression—!

Then she heard someone coughed. The two men straightened almost immediately and she didn't dare to look at the woman, knowing the reprimanding cough was meant for her! She can't believe she even entertained that trail of thought! Is she really turning!? Damn that Sebastian for knowing her too well!

Clearing her throat, Ciel leisurely takes a sip from her coffee and a slice of French toast, feigning indifference as she continues reading the gazette.

"Nothing happened," was the only statement he heard from the lady.

Oz smiled, not even a trace of how messed up he was just moments ago, "It is my pleasure to grant a lady's wish." he replied smoothly and the lady found this growing urge to hurl the other pair of her shoe to the young man.

"If I may suggest, it would be more befitting if we transfer this talk to the study room?" The tall woman said, closing the door behind her as she took her place beside the lady..

"Um, and you are?" Gil asked. Everyone's attention went to her and there was an awkward silence that followed.

Oz really should have asked that question, but with everything going on so quickly, he had always dismissed the tall woman. No one should have think it possible especially with her tall posture, but her presence is so unremarkable that he didn't questioned her inside the room. As if she is just part of a backdrop, and the moment he think about her, her image just slips to his mind. And now that Gil raised the question, Oz can't help but find her, suspicious!

Both dukes looked at the woman suspiciously.

"S-sutcliffe…She's my governess," Ciel panicked. Damn woman's hormonal tendencies! She should have dealt it smoothly if not for her rash impulses that are now getting unrestrained with the passing of the week. She has her period darn it! The tea is not helping, and specially these three men who are invading her private quarters! "This is Mrs. Grell Sutcliffe. Madam Sutcliffe, these are my guests Duke Nightray, and Duke Vessalius." Ciel beamed innocently at her three audiences.

Gil and Oz accepted it without question and expressed their delight to meet her governess as to the custom. But that went unnoticed as Ciel put them on the bottom of her priorities and into her peripherals as she break into cold sweat. She dared glimpse at the sweet noble smile of "Madam Sutcliffe" and she just froze. She could feel murder from her butler!

"Master, you named me after a deceased mongrel, and now a Deathgod? My, my, you really are a brave one, young master." Sebastian whispered just for her to hear and dark aura continued to fill the room with the two guests not knowing why the air suddenly turned chilly.


End file.
